Impounded
Impounded 'is the thirty-fifth and the ninth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot With Bumblebee and Strongarm stuck at an impound lot, Grimlock must find a disguise when Quillfire returns. Synopsis Just outside the carnival grounds, Bumblebee is playing mechanical bull with Silverhound and contacts Fixit for info on the beastly Decepticon. As Grimlock watches from nearby trees, Bumblebee is tossed and lands on Strongarm, and the Dinobot sees his moment to charge in and attack. Silverhound promptly throws him before beginning to flee, resulting in Grimlock ending up in the midst of the carnival-going humans. Bumblebee observes the unfolding disaster, however Strongarm is able to prevent Silverhound from fleeing and also comes up with a cover story for Grimlock, telling the humans that Grimlock's part of a new exhibit. The next day, Silverhound is safely locked up in a stasis pod, however Bumblebee announces that Grimlock can no longer go on missions in public as he's too hard to explain away when seen by the public. Later, Grimlock is smashing barrels when Fixit reports that Quillfire's insignia has been found around Crown City. Though Grimlock's keen to go, Bumblebee's earlier order stands, — Bumblebee and Strongarm head out without him. As night falls, Fixit finds Grimlock sitting dejectedly on a bus and reveals the list of potential disguises he's made up for Grimlock. Though the Dinobot isn't enthusiastic about the first few, the last catches his attention. Bumblebee and Strongarm find Quillfire raiding an auto parts store. Bumblebee heads around the block to hem the Decepticon in, but when Strongarm tries a direct approach, Quillfire reveals the Mini-Cons Back and Forth, whose magnetic powers let them form a barricade between them and Strongarm. Unfortunately Bumblebee is struck in traffic, and Strongarm is soon buried under garbage skips. Quillfire and his Mini-Cons start leaving with their plunder, knocking Bumblebee out of the way as they go, and a chase ensues. Back uses his magnetic powers to fling street signage at the Autobots, and Quillfire jettisons most of his load, along with the Mini-Cons, in an attempt to stop them before finally taking both of them out with his quills. He's about to move in and finish them off when the police arrive and he decides to flee rather than risk capture, letting slip about the "island" where his new associates are based. Some hours later, Bumblebee and Strongarm recover consciousness to find themselves in an impound lot, immobilized with denver boots which, together with Quillfire's toxins, prevent them from transforming. They discuss the situation with Fixit and though Grimlock is keen to go free them, Denny and Russell are dispatched to help instead. Fixit suggests Grimlock try on his new disguise, and the Dinobot is soon decked out in an assemblage to make him resemble a dinosaur-themed crane. With Fixit riding in the cab, he rolls out Flintstones style. Denny and Russell reach the impound lot pretending to be tow truck operators, but are unable to produce a work order to gain entry, so instead have to sneak inside when an actual tow truck arrives with a car. They soon find Bumblebee and Strongarm and set about freeing them. Russell successfully sabotages the lot's security, allowing the two Autobots to drive out, and a short time later, Strongarm picks up a silent alarm at a nearby auto parts distributorship. Meanwhile Fixit and Grimlock are holding up traffic when the former picks up the same silent alarm alert. They reach the scene first, however trapped in his disguise, Grimlock ends up toppling over. Back and Forth unleash their opposing magnetic powers on Grimlock, threatening to tear him apart. Fixit uses his drill hand to fling parts at the two Mini-Cons, resulting in the three Decepticons fleeing shortly before Bumblebee and Strongarm arrive. Though skeptical of Grimlock's new disguise, Bumblebee is convinced to let him come along. Fixit determines that Quillfire's next likely target is a nearby truck stop, so they leave the humans behind and head there. On arrival they're ambushed by the Mini-Cons, but Bumblebee takes out Back by using the Mini-Con's own power against him, and Strongarm tricks Forth into trying to move a bus, resulting in him collapsing from exhaustion. The pair close in on Quillfire, but he gets them to drive into a maintenance pit where they become stuck. The Con attempts to escape, but Grimlock uses his crane hook to catch him by the rear bumper and spin him around repeatedly. With Quillfire loaded onto Strongarm's trailer, they start back to pick up Denny and Russell, however a family spot Grimlock. Luckily they just believe he's a crane, and Bumblebee announces Grimlock's good to go on missions again. Grimlock sings happily as they continue on their way. Featured Characters Autobots * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Fixit * Grimlock Decepticons * Silverhound * Quillfire * Back * Forth Humans * Hank * Butch * Russell Clay * Denny Clay * Impound lot guard * Family in car Quotes "No problem, I'll just get back to my target practice. You never know when you might be attacked by barrels!" : —'Grimlock keeps his spirits up. "Please excuse the traffic delay. This construction crane was specifically designed to look like a dinosaur and to help build schools... because... everyone knows children love dinosaurs." "I'm a dino-crane! A happy dino-crane! Dino-dino-dino. Dino-craaaane!" : —'Fixit' and Grimlock, masters of disguise. "Is this revolution cursed?!" : —'Quillfire' is not having a good day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes